crossoverfandomcom-20200213-history
Genjin Mohokaw
He is undefeated and cant be stop he is the best in the Hip-Hop Village, but in other villages is not the best is only the best in is village of origin. =Friends= * Zeebra =Apperance= He is a tall musculary black man. His hair is always chave. He were a pair of blue jeans and some time no t-shirt, but when he got a t-shirt the t-shirt is a black muscles shirt.He also were a navy blue flak-jacket with some kunais. =Personality= He is completely fearless. At first glance, Genjin Mohokaw does not appear to be very intelligent, his apparent lack of intelligence is the source of his brave attitude towards life. Genjin Mohokaw can easily be amazed by the simplest things, such as hermit crabs, and can be confused by concepts such as that by digging a hole right next to another he may be unintentionally filling the other hole. Because he views the world in a straightforward and simple manner, he occasionally is the only person who can see past events that have taken place and realize the true goal, yet at other times he can fall into the simplest of traps. He will often state that if he reaches his goal, that's fine, but if he dies on the way, that's fine too. =History= History Part-1 When he was born is father befeated and lost is life to the demon from the konoha Village and his father put the demon in to naruto, since than he was known as minato the Hero. History Part-2 At the age of 6 he was in the Academy School at the Hip-Hop Village and at the same year he graduated because of is skills he was really fast for is age he trained all the time for survive. He graduated at the age of 6 and started to train to become a chunin. History Part-3 He started as a genin at the age of 6 and graduated at the age of 7 because he was smart he was intellegent he read allot books just to be smart and at the night he trained for is ninjutsu skills is sennei was . Genjin Mohokaw was Jiyū favorite because Jiyū see in Genjin all the energy that in put in is trainnings. History Part-4: The Chunin Exam History Part-4: The Chunin Exam part-1 When he started the first part of the exma is teamates were???? and???? they where very smart and andser all the question with out assetation. At the second part of the exam the scroll was the scroll of "Heaven" and the mission was to get the scroll of "Hell" and the scroll of "Earth". History Part-4: The Chunin Exam part-2 Because of is high skill in ninjutsu in is speed and force him and is partners finish part-2 of the chunin exam in 48 min a record in The Warning Lands. Their name was reathin in a special rock of special records that ninja student that still goes to school. History Part-4: The Chunin Exam part-3 =Present= He is partner and is partner entered a tournament for their nation. More Comming Soon... =Trainnings= Ninjutsu Trainning/Skill Trainning Taijutsu Trainning/Speed Trainning Genjutsu Trainning/Illusion Trainning Kinjutsu Trainning/Illegal Training Fuinjutsu Training/Seal Training Summoning Training . Training Comming Soon...! =Background= I was a member of the ANBU at the age of 17 and move to konoha for 4 years and comme back in to is home village. At the age of 21 he move back in to is village. And at the age of 22 he have assigne to be a the Jonin of the team name G-Unit. He teach most of is jutsu to Young Jeezy. =Jutsu= =Missions Completed= * D-Rank: 50 Million (pays 5,000-50,000 Ryō min.) * C-Rank: 75 Million (pays 30,000-100,000 Ryō min.) * B-Rank: 100 Million (pays 80,000-200,000 Ryō min.) * A-Rank: 125 Million (pays 150,000-1 Million Ryō min.) * S-Rank: 150 Million (pays over 1 Million Ryō min.) * Omega-Rank: 500 Million (pays 100 Billion Ryō min.) * Demi-God-Rank: 555 Billion (pays 185 Trillion Ryō min.) * God-Rank: 350 Trillion (pays 100 Trillion Ryō min.) =Stats= * Gen-Jutsu: 12 {skill-points},5% (original); 890 Billion,993 Billion% (current) * Tai-Jutsu: 12 {skill-points},5% (original); 890 Billion,993 Billion% (current) * Nin-Jutsu: 12,5% (original); 890 Billion,993 Billion% (current) * Hand-Seals: 9,10% (original); 675 Million% (current) * Chakra: 13,5% (original); 680 Billion,974 Billion% (current) * Speed: 12,5% (original); 749 Billion,970 Billion% (current) * Strength: 13% (original) 520 Million% (current) * Intelligence: 13,5% (original); 70 Million,490 Million% (current) * Potential: 97,7% (original); 500 Trillion,987 Trillion% (current) * Type: Irregular (original); God (current) Stats (Irregular) Nin-Jutsu (Irregular) Gen-Jutsu (Irregular) Tai-Jutsu (Irregular) Hand-Seals (Irregular) Chakra (Irregular) Strength (Irregular) Speed (Irregular) Intelligence (Irregular) Potential (Irregular) Type (Irregular) Stats (God) Nin-Jutsu (God) Gen-Jutsu (God) Tai-Jutsu (God) Hand-Seals (God) Chakra (God) Strength (God) Speed (God) Intelligence (God) Potential (God) Type (God) =Major Battles= =Quotes= Category:Ninja